creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:EvraVon53
Note: ''Please start a new section with a header when you leave a new message on my talk page, so I can differentiate who says what. Also, remember to sign your posts with four tildes (~).'' Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Scp990.jpeg page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sloshedtrain (Talk) 21:05, May 6, 2012 Sloshedtrain 23:54, May 6, 2012 (UTC) ClericofMadness 07:12, May 7, 2012 (UTC) To your question asking if my story was finished, no it's not done yet. I just had to go to bed before I passed out. I'll hopefully be finishing it today. Wonderfly 21:27, May 9, 2012 (UTC) S. Re:English I haven't seen you say anything bad. I let go and fall deeper. This will be the end of me. 02:48, May 12, 2012 (UTC) That was because of the indents on some of the paragraphs. You can remove the category if you wish. I let go and fall deeper. This will be the end of me. 02:53, May 12, 2012 (UTC) I think the problem you contacted me about was probably due to article listing? I can't recall. Anyhow, if you wouldn't mind, please sign your posts. Looking at the history can be kind of a pain sometimes. But no, I didn't add it, but I wouldn't be surprised if someone did. Shinigami.Eyes 13:10, May 30, 2012 (UTC) No problem I'm glad you think so! Feel free to add yourself as you wish :) Behind closed doors, I am me. 16:56, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for adding that category to the pasta I uploaded, I was reading the rules message on my talk page and I completely forgot about it. SilenceInTheLibrary 18:00, July 10, 2012 (UTC) No problem. You might wanna check out the Site Rules, they might save your life xD -- Evra the Lost 18:04, July 10, 2012 (UTC) I wanted to congratualte you on becoming chat moderator, we should have a party! With blackjack! And hookers! Infact forget the party and the blackjack! Ahh screw the whole thing... Temmington 16:49, July 17, 2012 (UTC) ERVA! I wub woo. Also, The Game. Lovethedesu (talk) 07:24, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Whawt? NOO!! You made me sad... -- Evra, god of mischief 15:21, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Apology Hey Evra. Im sorry for being an ass in chat. I was just upset because everyone was saying stuff about me. It's a part of my disability (I got the same thing Satoshi Tajiri has!! :D ), so I apolgize. If I could, I would like to re-enter chat. Besides, I have something to tell you, and I trust that I can tell you. Thanks! PkmnTrainerKyle, Pokemon Champion (talk) 20:35, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Okay, well, always remember Rule # 0. -- Evra, god of mischief 16:16, July 26, 2012 (UTC) i am sorry for being an ass Rakekiller23 (talk) 17:51, July 27, 2012 (UTC)RAKEKILLER23Rakekiller23 (talk) 17:51, July 27, 2012 (UTC) 3 women at sea. Do you know where I can find it? I heard about it from 4chan. People over there are going crazy looking for it. The curiosity is maddening. I must see what the hype is about. Any help would be greatly appreciated. KINGxOFxSPRING (talk) 05:17, August 2, 2012 (UTC) KINGxOFxSPRING wat symmetry sux Cheese Lord (talk) 04:21, August 8, 2012 (UTC) yolo Behind closed doors, I am me... (talk) 07:48, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Why on earth?!?! ---- Evra the Kid (talk) 16:24, August 10, 2012 (UTC) F4D Remember to add a poll to the talk page of the pasta when you flag it for deletion. Cheese Lord (talk) 22:50, August 10, 2012 (UTC) I just did (17 seconds before you posted that) , I was kind of running a bit slow, mate. Sorry -- Evra the Kid (talk) 22:51, August 10, 2012 (UTC) The message on my talk page was cool. You no I come and kill em and bang em in the head because there ain't no minimum 20:11, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Okay, sorry.Shampooashamwow (talk) 01:51, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the idea! OHH ok haha Danny98m (talk) 02:02, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Heyy how do you do your template thingy where it has a box to the right of your page and it says like stories, likes, dislikes,ect? thanks Danny98m (talk) 13:52, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Oh nice! haha Danny98m (talk) 14:15, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for helping me with my pasta. I will put more work into editting my pastas in the future. Thanks again. Jouhn (talk) 20:12, August 12, 2012 (UTC)Jouhn RE: Yes, but just warn the user the update it (Which I forgot :( ) Its defeats the purpose of the rule if someone else updates it. Sloshedtrain (talk) ( ) 03:45, August 13, 2012 (UTC) NY It does suck. I want to return to Colorado. :( It's too crowded >_>, and the streets smell like shit from the sewers. I live in the ghetto. I absolutely hate the ghetto. We take excursions to the city, which is an upside. But it's the only thing great about NY; the city. It doesn't smell, at least. The outskirts are nice, too. I should return to Colorado in October. For now, I'm in this pile of shit. There is one upside: If we save enough money, we could move to an apartment near the vicinity of Central Park. The view would be great, no more ghetto, and it won't smell like shit. That's my life in New York right now. It isn't great - and it's absolutely shitty - but it's going to get alot better. I hope. Also, congratulations on your ascent to adminship. I haven't gotten the chance to congratulate you yet. :) Unsane (talk) 16:18, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Hi there. So I'm having a bit of problem here. I ACCIDENTLY made my story with the same name as another one. What do I do now? (I'm new) Help! Hi, So I'm new here and I gave my page teh wrong title. What do I do now? Can u edit it? reply Oh sure. Thanks! Um....sorry if I'm a pain in the neck. I just don't know enough. Can u name it "The headless ghosts" or something like that? Asfi (talk) 17:01, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Um... "Hi Mr.Zalgopasta, One of the pages you've been following, Mr.Zalgopasta, has been edited by EvraVon53. blah blah blah "Categories Violations/Pointsgaming: and failure to update Article Listing'" ... eh? Take me out of darkness, walk me out of blindness, lift me out of sadness, save me from my damned-ness (talk) 23:21, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Fail. Cheese Lord (talk) 23:22, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Fak u faku. You guys are never going to forget this either =| -- Evra the Kid (talk) 23:45, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the warning! :D Its nice to have people like you around. Also, heard you got moderator for chat etc, congratulations, you'll do a amazing job. Stevean2115 (talk) 00:13, August 14, 2012 (UTC) reallly? -_- that wasnt cool Re: Articles Listing My apologies for updating for someone else. I asked moderators in the chat about this (both updating for someone, and updating for someone early), and didn't get any adversity. I'll avoid it in the future, however. Harmonex (talk) 19:04, August 14, 2012 (UTC) cbear14 it wont let me on the chat for some weird reason chat if i did any thing wrong please tell meCbear14 (talk) 18:41, August 15, 2012 (UTC) My public message "Let's just say that your mother had two cunts. One of them, was you." I decided that, out of the goodness of my heart, I would preserve that comment on your talk page because, well, I love it. You sir, are a genius. Unsane (talk) 20:18, August 15, 2012 (UTC) So I am trying to get my pasta stuff in order and I can't seem to get the user submission page to work right. I add my name, and my story as directed in the help, but it puts both under somone else' name. Is there a way to fix this? Undeadmuffin (talk) 23:08, August 15, 2012 (UTC) How does one become an administrator Danny98m (talk) 01:05, August 16, 2012 (UTC) All right thanks, Once I've been a member of this site a little longer I will apply. Danny98m (talk) 01:38, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Reply I was specifically replying to your comment on their talk. • • • [[w:c:creepypasta:User:Cheese Lord|'C']] [[User:Cheese Lord|'Coffee']] [[User Talk:Cheese Lord|'K']] • • • 14:56, August 16, 2012 (UTC) o hai c: Congrats Hey Evra, I never congratulated you on being promoted to admin here so... congrats on becoming admin. I am the dancing queen. (talk) 03:52, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Hello I see you noticed me updating the article page for others, I've been doing this for quite some time, in the beginning I was rather curios whether if there was any rules against it, I've asked ClericofMadness about it, he said it was okay for me to update for others, I'm not sure if there have been made any rules that prevents me from continuing doing it. As far as I see it, I help people, they don't get banned, you and other admins don't have to waste their time on forgetful/lazy people. Everybody wins. Maybe I should tell them on their talk page, informing that they messed up. That's the case as I see it, if I am misinformed in some way, please tell me. PsyBox (talk) 18:38, August 26, 2012 (UTC) I see... Can I still do it? I acutely find it kind of stress relieving to put things in an alphabetic order. PsyBox (talk) 06:01, August 27, 2012 (UTC) I hope this is a joke A user informed me over PM they felt intimidated when you, apparently, told them that they should "rip their fucking ass out of their spine" or something similar to that. This better be a joke or you might have some 'splainin' to do. Cheese Lord (talk) 03:31, September 3, 2012 (UTC) That guy was joking -- Evra the Kid (talk) 16:11, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Polls Do you put deletion dates for your polls? I think we're supposed to do that... Be the man of the house, not the man of the horse. 21:21, September 3, 2012 (UTC) I find it highly rude that you deleted my story. I believe that you had absolutely no right to do such thing. You have been nothing but rude towards me, and my work. I can not describe how annoyed I am right now. You said that your little brother could make that up? It's great he has a wonderful imagination like that, but it actually happened to me! Say I wanted to show that to my other friends, now I can't because you were so self involved as to delete it! Without even asking my permission! I feel that I had a right to decide what happened to it since it was my story! Next time, how about asking the owner of the story before deleting it, because maybe, just maybe, they would like to keep it! Goodbye now, and please, don't delete my stories ever again. EndlessHorrors (talk) 03:52, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Where are you?! D: Evraaa! Where've you been? I've missed you. ;-; Your best friend, Lyceum514 (talk) 03:59, September 19, 2012 (UTC)Lyceum514 I can't thank you enough for providing me a link to that. This story is great. Exactly what it was made out to be. Again, thank you. I have only posted one pasta so far: "The Walk." I haven't really gotten any feedback on it, so I don't know if it's good, or if I should try to write another one. Seeing as how you're an admin, I was wondering if you could take the time to please read my pasta and give me some feedback on it. Thank you for your time. Denalicain (talk) 03:01, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Hey Evra, I'm new here, and i was wondering, how do you upload a creepypasta exactly? I have read all the site rules and such, but i can't find exactly where/how to upload one? Imminence (talk) 01:17, November 14, 2012 (UTC)Thanks, Imminence Thanks for the Contribution help. 1 More thing...How do you delete uploaded content? Say a Blog and Such? ~ Thanks, Imminence (talk) 01:56, November 14, 2012 (UTC)Thanks, Imminence Ban Why you ban me? :( SouthThief (talk) 18:57, November 14, 2012 (UTC)SouthThief Cause you hated on the admins. The Aeronaut (talk) 18:58, November 14, 2012 (UTC) No, you have been banned from chat for: Referring to something as "gay" in reference to being lame ''-- Evra the Kid (talk) 19:03, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Hello, this is the first time I've used a Wiki, like actually from scratch, not just editing grammar, so pardon me if this isn't properly formatted. I just wanted to ask if it's allowed to have around 3-4 of those crappypasta things made about my friends on Xbox and PC. I've brainstormed them, and they'd be original creatures or something along those lines, but I just wanted to ask if that would be allowed or if I'd get banned or it deleted or something, and if it is possible, how would one go about doing so, and how would one like, connect them in a sort of collaboration if you will. Either way, I'm just curious. Thank you for your response. Shady Badger (talk) 16:15, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Shady Badger Pasta Deletion why did you delete my creepy pasta!?! from:mk.exeMk.exe (talk) 04:45, November 18, 2012 (UTC) why did you delete my creepypasta theres nothing wrong with it does it contain swears no! so undelete my creepypasta NOW! Mk.exe (talk) 04:59, November 18, 2012 (UTC) WELL FUCK. That was rather sudden, now wasn't it? :P Well... Thank you. I do believe I'll be returning to chat. That is, if I don't pass out drunken on the keyboard and wake up a few hours later in one of perhaps the most confused fetal positions ever. ._. Unsane (talk) 06:26, November 18, 2012 (UTC) You are Evra Von? The Snake-boy/man? I am a huge fan. Keep being awesome. MalevolentMe (talk) 22:03, November 22, 2012 (UTC)MalevolentMe Hm, I didn't know that linking chats onto other chats would get me banned. Oh well, I deserve the punishment. Filly Please (talk) 17:11, November 23, 2012 (UTC)Filly Please Why was i kicked? How can I delete my profile? Do You Know This Video? Link for video, SORRY!!! I found it! I'm pretty sure that's the one. Here's what I put before so you could read it if you want to: Hey, you I got an email saying that someone (you) edited my "Do You Know This Video?" article. I went to look back at it because you said that you probably found the one that I was talking about, but the page was gone. When I search for it it still says what I put before, but when I click it, it says the page is empty. I would be really happy to find the video, so I can die in peace (kidding), but I can't really find it. Is there any chance that you still have the link to the video or know what website it was on? Thanks! 99point9 (talk) 02:35, November 30, 2012 (UTC)99point9 THANK YOU!!! Sorry for so many posts, I just couldn't thank you enough for finding that. It was the EXACT same one. I still have no clue why my sister and I were looking at that, but it's all good that you've found it for me. THANK YOU SO MUCH 99point9 (talk) 02:43, November 30, 2012 (UTC)99point9 Happy birthday broThethingunderyourbed (talk) 16:02, December 5, 2012 (UTC)Thethingunderyourbed i am sorry to tell you that everything in the story was real and if you still dont believe me go on newgrounds.com and under movies type in creepypasta and there will only be one movie called candle cove that is where i got the story from.Thecrazyvoid (talk) 23:14, December 5, 2012 (UTC)thecrazyvoid Hello :) YOLO!! Unfinished Page Template (kinda) In the interest of my fellow admins, I've made a sort-of template for unfinished pages. I'm signing my post up here because custom sigs do funny things to the coding. Here goes... [[User:Furbearingbrick|'Furbearingbrick']] 13:32, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Unfinished Page Please, please, PLEASE don't post unfinished pages! Write your story in Word or Notepad beforehand and copy-and-paste it to the page! Please read this page for more details.